walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
A Wet Knight
' A Wet Knight' is an animated short film starring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and produced by Walter Lantz. It is the 61st Oswald short produced by Lantz and the 113th overall. Storyline Oswald and a live female stuffed doll are boating in the lake. To spice up their trip, Oswald plays the guitar. Suddenly, it starts to rain, and night falls rather quickly. The rainstorm is so heavy that their boat splits in half and sinks. Fortunately for them, a land is just nearby as Oswald and the doll jump to their safety. Looking for shelter in the midst of the forest that night, Oswald and the doll find an abandoned castle. The two become curious about what's inside, and they make their move through the entrance. Upon entering, the castle's entrance door closes by itself, and the two wanderers are quite surprised. The first of the bizarre things they encounter are a trio of bear-like images made of fog. Oswald and the doll are trembling for a moment but breath a sigh of relief when the fog characters dissipate. Meanwhile, a mutated gorilla arrives just outside the castle. Although lightning bombards around it several times, the large creature is able to dodge every strike. The gorilla then proceeds into the castle. Back inside, Oswald and the doll see a faint cloudy image of a person playing the harpsichord. This time, they are less afraid. The rabbit attempts to touch the humanoid image but couldn't as if he was contacting thin air. Just then, the mutated gorilla shows up behind them. Insisting that the huge ape is just another illusion, Oswald tries to punch it. He then realizes that the gorilla is real when he feels its presence. Oswald and the doll hurriedly flee, and so does the ghostly harpsichord player. After dashing through some of the castle's hallways for a few minutes, Oswald tells the doll to hide in a casket while he goes around to look for weaponry. When Oswald leaves, however, a skeleton comes by and steps inside the casket. The doll is frightened and quickly gets out. As he goes on walking, Oswald picks up an ax and decides to take on the huge ape. When they meet, Oswald swings his weapon and the gorilla is intimidated. But before the rabbit could land a blow, the head of the ax falls off. Disarmed, Oswald retreats and quickly returns to the casket where he left his friend. Upon opening the coffin's lid, he is surprised that the doll isn't there but the skeleton that took over. The doll is just a few corridors ahead of her partner. Upon hearing loud noises getting nearer, she hides into a chamber near a dead end and locks its door. Oswald tries to enter that room, assuming his friend was inside, but the doll doesn't open. As the gorilla is closing in on the rabbit, the doll finally opens the door and gives Oswald a double-tubed rifle. Oswald fires the rifle at the gorilla but the bullets just drop out of the rifle's end rather than being fired. In doubt of what he should do, Oswald puts a small wooden stave between his neck and shoulder and challenges the gorilla to knock it off. The gorilla throws a right hook and Oswald is sent bouncing off the walls, but the stave remains in place. The gorilla then decides to flick the tiny piece of wood off with its finger which works. Little did the gorilla know that the flicked stave starts knocking down a number of nearby ornaments. This domino effect leads to toppling a statue holding a torch, causing it to light the fuse of a cannon which is aimed at the gorilla. Upon being struck by the cannonball, the gorilla is reduced to bones. The doll, at last, comes out of the chamber and exaggeratedly gives Oswald hugs. Gallery Wet Knight Scene-1-.jpg See also *List of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts External links * Category:1932 films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Short films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Animated films Category:American films Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons